cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Economy of Pacific Orange
The '''economy of Pacific Orange' is based mostly on its wheat and lumber industries, but the production of manufactured goods and technology has played and continues to play an integral role in the steady growth of the Pacific Orange economy. The nation's admission into the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance trading bloc has played an enormous role in the nation's recent economic booms. The influx of agricultural products,industrial materials on valuable minerals like gems has fed the development of other sectors within the economy in addition to the already reasonably well developed wheat and lumber fields. As of current, Pacific Orange is considered a "growing, mostly developed and established nation" and its citizens enjoy on average daily incomes in excess of $200.00 per day as well as a relatively high literacy rate in the region of 94%.'' Major Sectors of Pacific Orange Economy * Forestry Industry: Whilst most of the nation has undergone modernisation and suffered its consequences such as deforestation as a result, Pacific Orange does retain ample lumber reserves, particularly in the Schauninsland and New Territories, which are sufficient to meet the demands of the nation's burgeoning forestry industry. Thus the forestry industry is of major economic, social and environmental importance to Pacific Orange, employing according to the most recent census ( circa 2005 ) 22% of the national population alone and accounting for 39% of the nation's gross domestic product. Like most major industries within Pacific Orange, the forestry industry is managed and developed for the most part by the semi-privatised / semi-nationalised Vosges Lumber Company. Much of the lumber produced by the Pacific Orange forestry industry is used within the country with only a small proportion of the overall lumber harvested being earmarked for export to other countries. * Wheat Industry: The volcanic geological past of Pacific Orange and the prevalence of moist, easterly winds off the Pacific Ocean has made much of the nation ideal for agriculture. Nonetheless, the bulk of the Pacific Orange wheat supply comes from the farming heartland of the Central Highlands with the 'Soft White' and 'Durum' varieties being the most abundant grains grown. Like most major industries within Pacific Orange, the wheat industry is managed and developed for the most part by the semi-privatised / semi-nationalised Pacific Orange Wheat Board. Though the nation's wheat industry employs a far lower amount of the population owing to the heavily mechanised process of modern day farming methods ( only 14% according to the 2005 census ), the production of wheat contributes to just over 40% of the nation's GDP. Part of the reason for this lies in the burgeoning demand for grain overseas, particularly in the developing economies of the nation's regional neighbours. Indeed unlike lumber, most of the grain harvested within the nation tends to be exported rather than retained. * Construction Industry: Owing to the recent addition of the New Territories and the strong economic output of Pacific Orange overall, the construction industry remains an important part of the nation's economy - particularly as Pacific Orange strives to develop the industrial capabilities of the New Territories. Similarly, the growth of other powers within the region - most notably Butsili - has fed a steady appetite for materials and personnel in order to fuel this wave of regional development; a niche which Pacific Orange as a relatively well modernised and industrialised country has been able to fulfill. Certainly, the opening of new markets for resources and trades through the nation's admission into the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance trading bloc has helped to bolster the Pacific Orange construction industry, keeping it adequately sustained with raw materials and project opportunities. Like most major industries within Pacific Orange, the construction industry is managed and developed for the most part by the semi-privatised / semi-nationalised Pacific Orange Utilities Company. * Armaments Industry: The development of the standing Pacific Orange military in the aftermath of the First Great Patriotic War created a demand for weapons and war material which fed the development of the first armament manufacturers within the country such as Daikon Heavy Industries and the Pacific Maine Corporation. Richly rewarded with exhuberant contracts and deregulation under the second and third republics, the armaments industry quickly burgeoned to become one of the mainstays of the Pacific Orange economy distributing weapons to over 80% of the region. However the signing of several regional peace agreements along with a downturn in the level of regional tensions saw a gradual decline in the profits and importance of these industries to the economy. Indeed due to Pacific Orange's signing of military non-proliferation pacts with several other countries, the armaments industry is sustained largely through government subsidies and the demands of the current Pacific Orange Self Defence Forces. Originally targeted as one of the four key areas for potential economic growth by the Conservatives in the 1980's, the bulk of the nation's military manufacturing industry has been subsumed under the monolithic Morgenroete Armaments Corporation. * Banking Industry: As the financial powerhouse of the region, Pacific Orange boasts a well established and burgeoning banking industry with investments and loans to over 20 different countries. Indeed the bulk of the region's finances are handled in Saint Victoria alone. Like the tourism industry and unlike most major industries within Pacific Orange, the banking industry is run primarily by a broad array of independent investment and retail banking firms. However, the massive Lagrange Banking and Financial Group remains semi nationalised / semi privatised and functions as the nation's primary investment arm in overseas projects. Other Sectors of the Pacific Orange Economy: * Steel Industry: The production of steel has been an integral part of the nation's economy ever since the founding of Pacific Orange in 1947. Certainly with ample iron reserves, Pacific Orange is adequately equipped to mass produce steel for both domestic use and export overseas. Unfortunately, the rate of development within the region has meant that other nations have been able to produce steel at costs much lower than those offered by Pacific Orange steelworks leading to a general stagnation in the steel industry of the economy. * Mining Industry: Though Pacific Orange is certainly mineral rich with ample iron ore deposits, fierce competition with regional neighbours capable of producing similar yields at lower prices has meant that the nation's mining industry has been unable to develop to as great extent as other industries - confined mainly to producing minerals required solely by demands within the nation. * Fishing Industry: The strong growth of the Pacific Orange economy coupled with the predominance of environmental concerns within Pacific Orange society has kept the fishing industry rather underdeveloped, particularly since much of the population can readily accept and affor the costs of importing seafood into the country. Thus for the most part, fishing remains a cottage industry, confined mainly to long established sea faring families and fishing enthusiasts long past retirement age. * Beer Industry: It is undeniable that Pacific Orange likes to drink its beer. Almost 200 million litres of beer are downed annually, particularly in festivals like the Oktoberfest held in late September / early October in Gatenby each year, and the Schauinsland and Central Highlands are dotted with breweries both large and old - shrines at which the country's inhabitants make their libations to this golden god of intoxication and festivity. But the breweries for the most part remain family run enterprises, employing an insufficient amount of the population and contributing an insufficient amount to the GDP to be considered - when compared to other sectors - a major industry of the country. * Tourism Industry: Due to efforts by successive Nationalist and Labor governments to maintain the Pacific Orange landscape and environment, the nation has been able to reap the dividends of such enterprises in the form of a thriving tourism industry. By far the most popular region for tourists remain the sandy beaches of the Barras in the North, the rustic rural communities of the Schauinsland and the shopping districts of both Matsu and Lanyu Islands. In contrast to most major industries within Pacific Orange, the tourism industry is not managed or develpoed for the most part by a single company - consisting primarily of a plethora of private tourism operators, hotels, restaurants, pick pockets etc. * Cattle Industry: Like wheat, cattle require ample fertile land and a moist enough environment in order to meet their daily needs. Unfortunately for Pacific Orange, much of the Central Highlands reamins a rugged interior - making large scale cattle farming, on the scale required for it to be a major contributor to the nation's economy, highly unfeasible. And the recent outbreak of mad cow disease throughout the region has merely confirmed the wisdom of placing wheat before cattle in the hierarchy of the nation's agricultural produce. * Chemical Industry: Whilst any modernised country requires chemicals to fuel its economic and industrial output, the economy of Pacific Orange is sufficiently developed to be able to bear the burden of importing chemicals from overseas, from nations which can produce the chemicals and plastics too costly to be produced at home. Nonetheless, Pacific Orange does boast a chemical industry highly developed in particular fields, such as a growing bio ethanol and bio plastics industry. * ' Sugar Industry:' The admission of the New Territories in 1990 brought large plantations of sugarcane into the country, allowing the sugar industry to grow and develop. Once one of the most widely traded regional commodities, sugar now accounts for only around 2% of the regional dry cargo market. Thus, the nation's sugar industry remains a minor sector of the economy though with the potential for further expansion. Category:Pacific Orange